Prom Fight
Chris's next challenge involves pairing up the contestants and make them go to "prom"! But when the fans' requests for couples makes everything Topsy-turvy, some contestants are worried they might not survive prom! Plot Act 1 - Now You Gotta Kiss Me The episode starts at Playa De Losers, where the eliminated contestants are talking about Courtney's alliance with Heather. Justin suggests send messages in bottles, referencing one of his modeling gigs. Geoff immediately takes to the idea, emptying a nearby soda bottle in one gulp and encouraging the others to help. At Wawanakwa, some of the campers are playing strip poker. Katie and Noah are winning easily. Ezekiel walks in supported by Bridgette. The farm boy is all beat up from tripping over a root into an anthill. He goes to the showers, not perturbed by the fact that one is running. Turns out that shower is occupied by Heather. After a short conversation, she steals his towel. Ezekiel, who expected this, had a spare and hung it on the door. In the confessional, Ezekiel wonders why Heather needs so much make-up. He prefers Bridgette's all-natural look, and wonders if there are other things she likes aside from nature. Back at the poker game, Bridgette and Noah have knocked Katie out of the game. Cody and DJ are half-naked, and everyone else is out. As Courtney continues to refuse Duncan's desire to make out, Chris announces that the day's challenge is about to begin, and requests that everyone put their clothes back on. The host jokes that while Strip Poker would have been fun, the network wouldn't have agreed. The official challenge, which is named Filthy Dancing, is similar to the prom one a few episodes back. The host explains that tuxedos, and dresses have been prepared, as well as some romantic slow-dance music. The rules of the challenge are that you must get made up, make your way to the dance area through three trials (to be explained later), dance with your partner and kiss. Chris emphasizes that all couples must kiss or they will instantly lose. Heather asks if they can choose their partner while glancing at Ezekiel. Chris replies that the pairs will be chosen by the viewers, as will the judging. Katie claims this to be a good idea, whispering to the others that it's better than letting Chris choose. He continues to explain that no matter how much you don't like your partner there is to be no throwing the challenge, and once said partner has been chosen there are no take-backs. Sixth through eighth place have to vote someone out, while first place gets a romantic cruise with the person of their choice (even if said person was eliminated previously, but that would leave someone cruise-less). In the confessional, Gwen and Duncan are excited, while Eva laments that the show used to be hard-core. Chris goes on to explain that the cruise is also completely private. Ezekiel inquires as to the teams. In response, Duncan begins insinuating as to Zeke's potential partners being either Heather or Bridgette, the latter of whom is growing tired of the criminal's antics. Their conversation is interrupted by Chris' phone playing the theme song, signalling that the first pair has been chosen. To the surprise of absolutely no-one, it's Courtney and Duncan. The pair celebrate briefly and begin to discuss what to wear. In the confessional, Courtney semi-sarcastically thanks the viewers for the results. Noah predicts that he'll be one of the last choices, as "No one appreciates the smart guy until they want a better cell phone designed." Katie says that she knows who she wants to be paired up with, as do Sadie and Izzy. The next pairing is Gwen and Cody, much to everyone's surprise. Gwen protests to the camera that the viewers know she's with Trent. Miles away, Cody's cousin Pearl has hacked the results to be so, despite the state-of-the-art tech used for the voting. The geek explains to Gwen that he couldn't have hacked the results for a challenge he didn't know anything about, so she simply warns him not to "think too much into this." Cody agrees, saying he's okay with platonic. Next is Ezekiel and Bridgette, who accept the results casually... until the farm boy is reminded that he has to kiss the surfer girl, which makes him very nervous. Beth meanwhile is very excited, while Eva isn't. The fitness buff explains that she doesn't dance or wear dresses. The farm girl replies that it's okay to wear a tux, as Beth was planning to do so anyway. Eva decides that she'll give it a shot. Beth comments in the confessional that Eva needs a friend. Eva explains that she will give Beth a chance at being friends. The fourth pair is Beth and Harold. Heather makes a snide remark at this, so Harold glares at her until glomped by the shorter female. Beth explains that if they win, he can take Leshawna, which makes the nerd very happy. Meanwhile, Chris comments that they won't like the next result, which is Heather and Trent. Gwen is, naturally, horrified. Chris remarks that it's final as Heather drapes herself on Trent's shoulder. The musician politely tells her to get off which she does. As Cody tries to express sympathy to Gwen, the goth grabs him by the collar and instructs him to do his very best. The geek replies with an affirmative, and goes on to say he'll do anything to beat Heather. Couple number six is Katie and Noah. The former glomps the latter, knocking him over as he sarcastically asks if DJ is teaching her. Bridgette finds the pair amusing, as it involves "The most cynical guy with one of the most perky girls." Katie comments on how exciting this is, while restricting Noah's breathing in a tight hug. The final couple to be chosen are the athletes, Eva and Tyler. The pair silently try to intimidate each-other as Courtney remarks that the two will be fine. By default, that leaves DJ and Izzy as the last pairing possible. Unsurprisingly, the gentle giant is not thrilled by this as the psychopath crawls all over him. In the confessional, DJ admits that the idea of dancing with Izzy terrifies him. Tyler is depressed that Lindsay isn't there, and laments that he has Eva as his partner. Noah predicts the Katie will deafen him. Heather thanks the viewers and comments that she'll enjoy this. Ezekiel apologizes to Geoff about his situation. Beth says that Harold's really nice, and is sure they'll do fine. Gwen's confessional is heavily censored, but involves VERY descriptive language and torture. Chris gives the contestants an hour to practice dancing and kissing. And Duncan instantly does that - on Courtney! And the two of them passionately make out. Gwen starts arguing with Heather, and Trent instantly breaks the fight up! Ezekiel is worried about kissing Bridgette, since he's apprehensive about kissing a girl who's already taken. But Bridgette is relieved that he wasn't paired with Heather! DJ is really horrified when Izzy decides she wants to wear a dead fake wolverine with her outfit! Beth was excited about her date, Katie passionately squeezes Noah to death, and Eva and Tyler growl at each other like wild dogs. This is truly a gold mine for singles! After seeing Courtney and Duncan kiss, Bridgette says she wants to practice doing that with Ezekiel. The prairie boy thinks the surfer girl is joking, but as it turns out, she's serious. He is still apprehensive, though, and as it turns out, several of the other couples don't feel like kissing! When Noah tells Katie he is not interested in making out on TV, Katie protests, saying this is no fun... and that Chris will eventually make the challenge even less fun! He just had to force the contestants into pairs and make them slow dance and kiss at the point when a great deal of the official couples have been separated. After witnessing Gwen and Heather swear at each other like sailors, Ezekiel is still nervous. But Bridgette assures him it'll be okay, since she kissed some of her friends before... though mostly on a dare. Cody really wants the two of them to lock lips, because it's not like he's getting anything out of the other couples for a while! So Ezekiel and Bridgette decided to go ahead with it. This is a bit nerve-wracking for him, since Bridgette is a bit taller than him! She presses her lips against his, and he closes his eyes and savors the moment! Ezekiel and Bridgette describe the kiss in great detail in their confessionals, and Ezekiel wishes that he may have been paired with Heather, since he wishes he didn't have to like Bridgette this much! But Ezekiel may have used the confessional too much, as Courtney knocks on the side of the outhouse and demands a turn! Act 2 - I'd Do All This for Just One Kiss Back at the Playa, Geoff is guzzling down sodas like there was no tomorrow, as Leshawna and Lindsay watch. Justin silently makes the upset party boy stop so the group can watch the episode. Sadie comments that he should be happy, as Bridgette will be gorgeous. Geoff instead freaks out because he believes Bridgette's elimination in TDI could have been prevented, and is worried that she might be eliminated this time because she is his girlfriend. On the island, Bridgette is huddled up in fear outside the newly-constructed girls' dressing room, where the sounds of war are coming from. Gwen manages to get out of the chaos, wondering why they were fighting over a lipstick color only she wore. The two comfort each other and begin looking over dresses as they discuss their partners. Bridgette comments that Zeke is worried Geoff will kill him, to which the goth replies that Geoff wouldn't hurt a fly, and is probably happy that the surfer has Ezekiel for a partner, while Gwen's is a succubus. She picks out a black and green dress as Bridgette chooses a wavy blue one. The two discuss Cody's horn-dog tendencies and head back to the changing room, only to turn right around and make a break for the communal restrooms, where the boys are getting ready. Meanwhile, the guys are examining tuxedos. Harold looks at an orange and pink one, and even to his non-fashion sense, it is hideous. Ezekiel hasn't changed yet due to his nerves, which Tyler and Duncan notice. The jock is wearing a dark red tuxedo, and the criminal is freshening up. Ezekiel comments that he isn't sure he can go through with this. Trent, who is wearing a simple blue suit, comments that at least the farm boy and Bridgette get along, while he has to kiss Heather. When Cody asks why he can't just not kiss the queen bee, The musician replies that throwing the challenge is forbidden. Noah agrees with this, saying that Chris "has to make sure we actually do this crazy stuff, or the ratings die." As DJ adjusts his tie, he comments that he would feel better if they didn't have to kiss, wondering how he'll explain it to Alexandra. Duncan replies that she'll understand, and adds that it won't be DJ kissing Izzy, it'll be Izzy kissing DJ, which upsets the giant's nerves. In the confessional, DJ comments that the criminal just voiced his main concern about the challenge: That nothing will be as bad as the psycho hosebeast coming at him. Duncan however, is excited due to being with Courtney. A knock at the door announces the arrival of Gwen and Bridgette, who ask to use the stalls to change. The surfer then notices that Zeke hasn't changed, and convinces him to at least try, which he accepts. Cody walks out of the stall and asks for Gwen's opinion on his appearance. Cody wore a raspberry red suit with white trimmings and cravat, with his hair in a styled peak. the goth admits he looks handsome as Bridgette pulls Ezekiel, who doesn't want to go without his toque, to brush his hair, which turns out to be VERY painful! Beth and Eva then come in to choose tuxedos, and Eva has the misfortune to choose the orange and pink one, as Tyler tries to point out. An hour later, Chris calls the campers to begin and looks over the outfits. Trent has on a royal blue tux, a red tie, and a gold pin on the collar and his his hair slicked back, while Heather is wearing a revealing red dress with a slit exposing her left leg, a good deal of make up, as well as a stylish hair braid. Chris calls them a prom king and queen, which angers the goth girl. Cody and Gwen are wearing the outfits they selected, and Chris admits makes them look good. Tyler was wearing the red tux, while Chris was horrified by Eva's choice of the ugly tux, but says it looks good on her after being threatened. Duncan has on an all-black tux with a silver skull pin, while Courtney has on a dress that matches Duncan's mohawk, as does her ring and earring. The host says they look nice. Harold wore a royal purple tuxedo and Beth had one one that was baby blue. Katie wore a bright pink dress, a cyan brooch with gold trimming, large and round blue earrings, elbow-length white gloves, and her hair down, while Noah had on a bright red tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath and two gold pins on his lapels. Zeke and Bridgette were average, with the surfer's watery dress matching the farm boy's sea-green tux. Izzy wore a genie-like outfit, while DJ wore a dark green tuxedo. The first trial was the Red Hot Carpet, where the campers had to make a mad dash across a red carpet all the way to the lake. However, flamethrowers would spew jets of fire at the contestants throughout the challenge! It was time to see how "hot" the guys really were, since they went first. Despite the fire attempting to roast them alive, all eight of them made it across. Those that were on fire jumped into the lake to cool down. The girls were next. Since the hairspray that most of them used was flammable, several of the girls had their hair set on fire by the flames. All the girls made it across, but Eva was the only one who did not get a single part of her burned. The next trial is called Swan Lake Swimming, with goal being to use paddle boats to go across a lake. Izzy and Cody, displeased with their boats' poor speed, fiddled with the engines and accelerated. To increase the difficulty, Chris had Owen cannonball into the water, creating a tidal wave. While Eva and Courtney swore at this turn of events, Bridgette simply chose to surf the wave to the end, joining Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, and Katie as the dry ones, while everyone else was soaked. In the confessional, Heather, Beth, DJ, and Courtney rant about how muddy and wet they are, while Harold tells Chris to bring it on. The third task is Abandoned Busted Model, where the goal is to enter a ruined (and hastily constructed) five story building, climb all the way to the top and then back down, all while in their tuxedos and high heels. Naturally everyone complains aside from Izzy, who happily darts in, followed by Cody, Harold and then the rest. Heather makes Trent carry her when she breaks a heel, much to Gwen's displeasure. In the confessional, the goth makes a mental note to apologize to Trent later, while Heather gloats about how being carried by Trent feels comfortable. On the building's roof, DJ suddenly plummets through a hole all the way down to the ground floor, quickly followed by Tyler. During the trip back down, Harold and Ezekiel get their suits dusty and ripped, while the girls trip and fall down stairs. To Chris' enjoyment, the majority of the campers look terrible, and tells them to head on to the prom room, accidentally knocking Tyler out. Most of the contestants use the confessional to express their nervousness. Act 3 - Elimi-date-tion Chris announces the finale of "Filthy Dancing" by announcing the rules: Slow dance with your partner, and when the ding sounds, they must kiss. In the confessional, Eva complains that Tyler is still knocked out. Izzy and DJ are up first. The slow dance calmly while Ezekiel and Cody practice alone and help DJ's morale. When the ding sounds, Izzy jumps up and gives the gentle giant a long deep kiss that is applauded by the others. Next is Beth and Harold, who dance awkwardly due to Harold being nearly twice as tall as Beth. She tells him to lift her up when Harold's back begins hurting from hunching over, which he soon does much to the others' enjoyment. Their kiss is more careful, so as not to get caught on braces or chin hair. Next is Heather and Trent, although the musician is clearly not happy about it, and comments that he wouldn't care if he was kicked off then and there if it meant not dancing with the queen bee. When the ding sounds for them, Heather is much more into the kiss than Trent as Cody comforts Gwen. The third pair to dance is Noah and Katie. They dance gracefully, as Courtney looks impressed. She promptly tells Duncan to do the same while staying away from her butt. He sighs, and questions how the two got so good. Ezekiel answers that Katie has experience and most likely taught Noah. The pair give each-other a deep kiss, while the others cheer. Izzy finally reveals that Katie's crush was Noah all along. Katie then confesses her feelings for Noah, and much to her joy, he returns them. Next is Eva and Tyler, whose dancing is awkward due to the latter's unconsciousness. The other campers promptly burst out in laughter as Eva hisses for them to shut up. Ezekiel mentions to Bridgette that seeing the pantomimed dance wiped out his nerves. Naturally, the kiss is one-sided. Following up is Duncan and Courtney. The former does as Courtney asked, and she cuddles up to him in response. Their kiss, according to Cody, is "Passionate and naughty as always". In the confessional, Duncan admits that Cody is growing on him a bit. The next dancers is Bridgette and Ezekiel, who do their dance just as they practiced earlier. As the ding sounds, their kiss is platonic, but still long enough to technically count. When the prairie boy apologizes, the surfer replies that he did fine. Heather chooses to grind his gears, as she later mentions in the confession cam, and snubs him. Finally, Cody and Gwen are up. In the confessional, she mentions that she has to do this, while Cody expresses a bout of confusion, but shrugs it off as Gwen being mysterious. Cody dances slowly, nervous about going too far, forcing Gwen to lead. When the ding sounds, the two hesitate, before Cody kisses her, much to Gwen's surprise. Chris takes a moment to tally the votes for each kiss, as the campers do their own judging in the confessional. Eva freely admits her's stunk, while Heather mentions that her kiss was easy and enjoyable. Noah is simply staring off into space happily, as Bridgette comments that Zeke pulled through. Gwen simply says she'll never understand Cody, who says the same thing about Gwen. Harold hopes his and Beth's dance was original enough, Duncan simply says that the audience knows who to vote for, and Izzy is trying to put both her legs behind her head. Minutes later, the votes are tallied. In first place, much to the host's surprise is Noah and Katie. In second place is Duncan and Courtney, to no-one's surprise. Third goes to Gwen and Cody, while fourth goes to Beth and Harold. Heather and Trent manage to win fifth. Sixth goes to Ezekiel and Bridgette, seventh goes to DJ and Izzy, and eighth is Eva and Tyler. Noah and Katie then have to vote for whom among the six is to go home before they board the cruise ship. At the campfire ceremony, marshmallows go to Bridgette, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Eva. leaving Izzy and DJ as the final two. After the usual pause, the final marshmallow is awarded to Izzy. DJ simply comments that this is the first time he's actually been voted off. The gentle giant recieves a heart-felt good-bye from the other campers, before boarding the boat of losers as Noah and Katie board the cruise ship. In the confessional, Harold and Courtney say they'll miss DJ, Heather mentions that they're soft for doing so, Duncan hopes the winners get to first base, and Gwen seethes that the loser should've been Heather. The night ends with a round of strip poker. On the playa, DJ arrives as the bottled messages are sent adrift. Votes Noah: '''Izzy '''Katie: '''Tyler '''Ezekiel: '''Eva '''Bridgette: '''Eva '''DJ: '''Izzy '''Izzy: '''DJ '''Eva: '''DJ '''Tyler: '''DJ ... '''DJ: '''3 '''Izzy: '''2 '''Eva: 2 Tyler: '''1 Quotes * '''Noah "Help, she's trying to kill me, Save me from the prom I beg of you." Confessional Catch Phrases 1. It's almost literally a full house 2. We can smell fear 3. No one would take us on one X 3 4. We'd look bad in a dress too 5. No one makes out in here 6. This place sure is wild before the challenges 7. Taking your breath away 8. No one changes in here 9. The Prom Cam 10. Whoa, Chris is being nice 11. Rub Izzy the right way, baby 12. Too hot to handle 13. Char-boiled to perfection 14. Hehehehehehe..... wipeout 15. This isn't the stairway to heaven 16. Not exactly sitting in a tree 17. Con....Fession....Cam 18. Plenty of video responses 19. Requires basic motor skills to enter 20. Howdee-doo 21. Hi-diddly-do there, camper 22. Like the Cliffnotes for the show 23. Eight votes, six victims, one loser, four references to numbers 24. Our mom, hasn't got it going on Trivia *This episode marks the official beginning of the relationship between Katie and Noah. *This is the second time a prom has taken place in TDC, the first time being Nerds vs. Populars. *This is the first episode that takes a look at Playa De Losers. *This chapter is a little featurette for fanon couples, including: Cody and Gwen (Gwody), Bridgette and Ezekiel (Bridgekiel), Tyler and Eva (Tyva), Harold and Beth (Bethold), Trent and Heather (Treather), and Izzy and DJ (Dizzy-J). Goofs *During the last act: when Noah kiss Katie, Tyler slapped Noah's back and said something about the kiss, However, before and after that moment, Tyler was unconscious due to Eva. *When Gwen calls Cody a succubus in Act Two, she should have said incubus, as succubi are female demons, while incubi are male. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Drawings of the girls in their prom dresses, by elephantburch. Gwen Prom Challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Gwen's Prom Dress. Heather prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Heather's Prom Dress, and accessory. Katie prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Katie's Prom Dress. Bridgette prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Bridgette's Prom Dress. Izzy prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Izzy's Prom Dress. Courtney prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Courtney's prom dress Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes